


Innocence Lost

by frozeninsideyou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Play, Belts, Drinking, Drugs, Gen, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Mention of Enema, Spanking, Wetting, enema, forced age play, nappies, pacis, paddles, pull ups, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozeninsideyou/pseuds/frozeninsideyou
Summary: 16 almost 17 year old Louis is a typical England teen who hates school, enjoys R-rated movies, loves Football, and has plans to be a broadway actor, or a potentially good Footie player.The 22 year old man in the car has other plans for Louis; plans that Louis would never imagine himself in. Sadly Louis won't be able to get out of these plans, because the man is set on keeping them.





	1. Chapter 1

_November 9th, 1995_

 

A man wearing a long black jacket stares at a young teenager walking home from school. The man knows that this teenager will walk to Sail Street North, take a left, then he will continue walking for another minute, and he will be home.

 

This man that watched was lonely. He always wanted a child of his own, but he wasn’t into women, and adoption he knew could take years, but if he just took one, he wouldn’t have to do any hard work. 

 

_November 10th, 1995_

 

A clearly out of date film shines onto the wall of the quiet classroom. Louis is already bored of it, he just wants to go home already, so he can watch his VCR taping of Bad Boys. It’s a R-rated film that everyone at school was talking about. Louis was almost seventeen, so his parents had allowed him to record it, but he wasn’t able to watch it last night, because his parents won’t let him stay up past ten. Louis hates it. He isn’t a child anymore.

 

“How can you know if a stranger is good or bad? You can’t tell by looking at them. And that’s why you must never talk to strangers.”

 

Louis looks back at his friend Stan, and mouths, ‘You must never talk to strangers, they are very very bad.’

 

Stan smiles, while attempting to hold back a laugh.

 

Stan months back, ‘But what if they have sweets?’

 

Louis laughs quietly.

 

“Tomlinson, be quiet,” his teacher commands.

 

Louis turns back towards the film. _This is such a joke. No one would ever be this thick to talk to some creepy bloke._

 

“Never get into a car with a stranger. You don’t know them, so you shouldn’t get in.”

 

_November 11th, 1995_

 

The tall white male pulls his long black jacket closer together to keep warm in his car. The man had shut his car off to save gas.

 

The man looks over to his left at the empty seat. He grabs his black bag from under his feet, and fills the emptiness with it. He gives a small smile, but then it disappears, and it’s as if he never had smiled.

 

“I only have one exam to study for.”

 

The man turns his attention away from the seat, and back towards the school. He stares waiting for the students to all come out.

 

“Five, four, three, two, one,” the man whispers.

 

He stares at the steps of the school with a grin.

 

A minute passes, and the grin has left his face. The man doesn’t understand, but he stays seated and waits.

 

Five minutes pass. Nothing.

 

Twenty minutes pass. Nothing.

 

The man leans back into his seat and sighs. He ignores the pain in his chest, and starts his car. He grabs his black bag and tosses it in the back. He changes gears, hits the pedal, and the school is out of view.

 

_November 12th, 1995_

 

Louis throws out the last trash bag finishing his final chore. He then walks over to the garage to grab his football. His next season is not until spring, but he loves to see how many times he can tap the ball with his leg. He proudly can do 200 in a row, but often the ball won’t work with him, and it ends up being only fifty or less.

 

“Already getting ready for the season?”

 

Louis turns around with the ball in his hands. “It’s never to early to practice dad.”

 

Louis dad smiles. “Alright well I came out here to tell you that dinner is ready, so take a break, and come eat.”

 

Louis sets the ball back on the rack, and follows his father back inside.

 

_November 13th, 1995_

 

The man looks down at his car's clock, 12:01 A.M. it reads. He looks back up, and stares out his window at the house.

 

The boy had just turned his room’s light off.

 

The man starts his car, and he smiles.

 

“15 more hours,” he whispers.

 

_November 13th, 1995. 2:33 P.M._

 

Louis walks down the steps of his school alone. He usually walks with Stan to theatre practice, but he promised Stan he would go buy them a few snacks at the local gas station.

 

Louis doesn't care to go alone, he would just prefer to be with his mate. Plus the nearest gas station is a good eight minute walk.

 

Louis continues along the sideway with his cash stuffed into his hand. He looks down at his hand to make sure he still has his five pounds. It’s all there he confirms. He then looks back up, and almost runs into an older man.

 

“Woah there kid you almost came right at me. I thought I was going to drop all my pamphlets,” the older man jokes.

 

Louis feels like an idiot. “Mate I’m sorry, I should have been looking where I was going,” Louis apologizes.

 

The older man gives him a pat on the back. “No need to do that, it’s quite alright, but while I’ve stopped you let me tell you about my church.”

 

Louis walks with the man, even though he’d rather keep going to the gas station, but he still feels that the least he could do is hear about the older man’s church.

 

“It is located not too far in town only a few miles from where we are actually. Would you like to come check it out?”

 

Louis feels bad for what he’s about to say, but theatre practice starts at three. “I would, but I’m kind of in a hurry, sorry.”

 

The older man stops walking with Louis, and Louis stops.

 

“That’s quite alright, but I just have to tell you one thing-”

 

The older man falls to the ground.

 

Louis rushes over full of concern. “Sir are you alright?”

 

The older man doesn’t respond.

 

Louis leans in close to hear if he is breathing. The older man’s eyes slam open, then he pushes Louis over to the ground.

 

Louis slams his head on the grass. He feels dizzy.

 

The older man puts something on his face, which makes Louis feel more dizzy, and tired.

 

Louis doesn’t understand what is happening just that his head really hurts.

 

“Pick him up, and put him in the back of my car.”

 

“Alright I got him.”

 

_November 13th, 1995  10:00 P.M._

 

The man pulls into his long driveway. He parks, then looks back at young Louis. He smiles down at the boy. He can’t believe he did it. This boy is really his now.

 

The man turns off his car, grabs his bag from the back, then gets out. He then pushes his seat forward to get the young boy, who is sound asleep with a white and black blanket thrown over him. The man picks the small boy up, then quietly shuts his door.

 

The man walks while staring at Louis face. The man had seen some pictures of Louis that he had found at the local library, and of course the man saw him as he left school, but this is the first time the man actually gets to see what he looks like up close. The man is amazed with the boy's face, he has beautiful long eyelashes, unkept up eyebrows, but the man knows he will fix that. He also has the softest looking lips, even in this cold weather he manages to keep his lips unchapped.    

 

The man unlocks his door, shuts it, takes off his shoes, then walks over to his living room.

 

His living room isn’t anything special just a sectional couch, a coffee table, fireplace, television, and a shelf to keep his movies.

 

He sets Louis down onto the sectional. The man knows he has sometime before Louis will stir, so he leaves him there for a moment to continue preparing.

 

_November 14th, 1995  12:35 P.M._

 

Louis opens his eyes, closes them for a second, then opens them again. The boy doesn’t remember anything that happened to him, he doesn’t remember going to bed either.

 

The boy stretches out his arms, and legs. He is feeling quite fine. Louis then goes to rub his eyes, when he realizes there’s some really soft mittens on his hands.

 

Louis suddenly feels like something has to be wrong. He can’t remember what he last did, or if he ever went home, and now there are weird mittens on his hands. He doesn’t understand.

 

Louis sits up on the bed when he realized that the room he is in is not familiar at all. The room looks like it’s for a child. There’s in one corner a wooden rocking horse, in another corner there’s a sign that says naughty corner. Louis looks to his right and sees a table with a mat on it, he has no idea what that is. Louis then looks down in front of him, and sees an ABC mat. He then looks around the whole room to notice the childish wallpaper, it’s just a bunch of rattles, animals, and pacis placed on a bright white background.

 

Louis has no idea what is going on, but he’s scared. Louis pulls his blanket off and he is horrified at what he sees.

 

 _This can’t be on my body, no, no, no._ The young boy late last night was placed into a nappy, then a onesie that had dinosaurs all over it.

 

Louis pulls the blanket back over him. He doesn’t want to ever see that again. Louis almost believes this is a dream, but Louis knows this all feels too real to be fake.

 

Louis stares forward trying to remember what had happened. He thinks back to the last thing he remembers, which is walking to the gas station, and that’s it. _That can’t be it, something else had happened, I just don’t remember- wait. There was an older man, who I almost ran into. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no._

 

Louis starts to sob, because everything has finally become real, he knows this isn’t a dream, because he remembers being knocked out by the man.

 

Louis now knows what has happened to him.

 

_I’ve, I’ve been kidnapped._

 

_November 14th, 1995 1:04 P.M._

 

The man had heard some noise coming from upstairs, which he knew meant his child was awake. He smiles as he races up the stairs. He can't wait to talk to his new son Louis. He knew right away the boy might react badly, but that is why he has mittens on, and his legs are safely latched to the bed.

 

He turns the knob on the door, and walks in. He looks at Louis who has tears running down his red face.

 

Louis looks up, he’s terrified. He has never seen this man in his life, and he has no idea why he kidnapped him.

 

The man smiles at Louis, Louis just stares sadly.

 

The man takes a folding chair out from the closet, and sits near Louis. The boy tries to move closer to the wall, but his chained legs made it too uncomfortable to move.

 

Louis hates the silence, and he wants answers. “Where am I? I want to go home man.”

 

The man grins. “You’re home young one, did you forget already?” The man asks.

 

Louis now actually looking at the man, who was tall, well built, had short curly hair, and creamy white skin.

 

“Forget? Forget what. Please let me go home,” Louis pleads, he just doesn’t want to be here anymore.

 

“I’m your daddy now. I adopted you.”

 

Louis eyes go big. He knows this man is lying. Louis isn’t stupid.

 

“That’s bullshit, you sick fuck-”

 

SMACK!

 

Louis reaches up to his cheek, more tears explode from his eyes. It burns badly, he’s shocked that this clearly deranged man has slapped him. 

 

“I’m sorry I had to do that, but I won’t tolerate that language. I want you to apologize right now mister,” the man commands.

 

Louis doesn’t want to, but he is so scared. “I’m s-sorry,” he whispers out.

 

The man smiles. “It’s okay now.”

 

But it wasn’t okay. Nothing was actually okay for Louis, he knew everything in his life was about to change for the worse, and he didn’t understand why it had to be him.

 

“Louis your parents didn’t want you anymore, they said they were sick of the way you acted at school, at home, and plus money was tight, because they are also taking care of your four other sisters.”

 

Louis tried to drown the man out, he knew what he was doing, he had learned about this at school. He’s trying to manipulate him into thinking that what he is doing is valid by making stories up.

 

“Please let me go home, I know what you’re doing, and I won’t accept this. So please let me go,” Louis cries. He knows this probably won’t work, but he can’t not try.

 

The man laughs. Louis is shocked by this, _why is he laughing?_

 

“You’re so funny young one, I think you need your paci.”

 

Louis shakes his head furiously ‘no’ “No you can’t do this to me, HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!” Louis screams.

 

The man ignores him as he grabs the paci. He walks over to the boy who is hitting him with his mittens, it’s cute. The man then shoves the paci into his mouth, then straps it to the back of his head.

 

“You look adorable, my baby.”

 

 

 

_December 23rd, 1995 9:40 P.M._

 

Harry, or daddy he liked to be called had just left the room. Louis wasn’t tired at all, and his legs and hands were both restrained to the bed. Harry started doing this after Louis had attempted to escape. He said it was to keep his baby safe. Louis hated him.

 

 _9:51 P.M. only two more hours, and nine minutes till I turn seventeen._ Louis shuts his eyes as he feels tears welling up in his eyes. He opens them, and a flood of tears escapes his eyes.

 

_It's been over a month now, yet I’m still here. I just hoped someone would have found me before December 24th._

 

Louis to help cope with everything had said that he wouldn’t be here when he was seventeen. He knew that someone would find him, and save him from this hell. As the days ticked down he was losing hope.

 

\---

 

_11:58 P.M._

Louis hadn’t gone to bed yet, he was wishing for a miracle to happen. He said the only thing he wants for his birthday is his family, his home, and his freedom.

 

_Any minute they will come through that door, and save me. Any minute now I swear._

 

_12:01 A.M._

 

_No. Please. No._

 

The tears he was holding back finally broke through, and poured down his face, he couldn’t believe no one had gotten him.

 

_I don’t want to be seventeen here. Please someone help me. It’s my birthday, and what I want is priceless. I want my old life back, please. P-please. I miss my family, and friends. This isn’t fair. Today was suppose to be my best birthday yet._

 

Louis begins to panic as he realizes that if he isn’t saved now, then he probably won’t be saved when he is 18, 19, etc. He can’t handle this thought.

 

Louis screams. “This can’t be still happening. Help me. Help me. Help me!” Louis repeatedly screams.

 

He is starting to have a panic attack, and he needs to get up.

 

“Harry please! I don’t want to! Please! Help me! Help me!”

 

Harry had woken up, but was at first going to let the boy just let it all out, but then Harry could hear that he was having a panic attack. He had them every once in awhile.

 

Harry gets up, and rushes to his room. He flicks Louis light on, and walks over to his screaming child.

 

“Hey shh, you’re okay. Daddy’s here. Everything will be alright. Shh, shh, shh.”

 

Louis didn’t actually want him in here, but he really didn’t want to be tied down. “Harry please undo the cuffs, I feel like I can’t breathe.”

 

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t do that. I need you to breathe my baby, in and out.”

 

Louis does exactly that, and after five minutes he is able to breathe normally. He still doesn’t feel okay, because Harry is still there, and he wishes he would leave.

 

“Alright baby, I’ll be back in the morning, love you,” Harry says. He then leans forward and kisses Louis on the cheek.

 

Louis pulls his head away in disgust. He never wants to be touched by the man, but the man doesn’t care and he does whatever he wants.

 

Harry is a bit upset that his baby didn’t enjoy his soft kiss, but he ignores it, and walks to the door.

 

He shuts the door, but then opens it back up to say, “Happy Birthday Baby.”

 

The door shuts for good this time.

 

Louis shuts his eyes, and pretends he is celebrating his 17th birthday at home.   

 

_December 19th, 1997_

 

“Louis it’s time to get up, come down for breakfast!” Harry yells from the kitchen.

 

Louis’ eyes flutter open. He yawns, and stretches out his arms and legs. He then turns to look at his clock, 9:00 a.m. it reads.

 

“Louis I can see that you are still sitting in bed, do you need me to come up there?” He questions, but it was more like a threat.

 

Louis immediately says, “No daddy, I’m getting out now.”

 

Harry smiles as he sees his little baby, who has grown so much get out of his bed, and walk over to the changing table to grab his pull ups.

 

Louis grabs a Rugrats pull up tiredly. He has been doing this for almost 3 months, since his daddy wants to see him grow. His daddy says he is a toddler now, even though Louis is really almost 19 years old.  

 

Louis takes off his pee filled pull up, he tosses it in the trash. Louis then grabs the wipes, powder, and his pull up and walks over to the bathroom.

 

Louis looks at the plastic mat, sighs, then places the items right next to it. Louis then lays down on the changing mat. He looks over to his left at the locked toilet that only Harry can open. Louis remembers the night he locked himself in the bathroom, and went to the bathroom in the toilet. Louis knew that night he would get in trouble, but he was new to being at Harry’s, and he had no idea how much trouble he was going to get into. Louis shudders even thinking about it.

 

Now Louis is only allowed to go to the bathroom during the day in bright fun potties that are placed everywhere around the house.

 

His daddy had said, “This will help you learn to not have accidents. If you need to pee go to the little potty.”

 

At first Louis was against it, but Harry said he would put him back into diapers full time, so Louis eventually caved in. He still hates it just as much as peeing the diaper, in some ways it’s worse, because every time he does go his daddy watches, and cheers.

 

“Oh look my little Louis is all ready to be cleaned,” Harry says cheerfully.

 

Louis just lays there without saying a word.

 

_My daddy- I mean Harry always has to be happy about changing me, it’s disgusting, he’s such a disgusting person, who only cares about making me feel shitty._

 

Harry pulls up Louis legs, so he can pull the pull up over his bottom.

 

Harry smiles wide. “You look adorable Lou, now I will change your shirt after breakfast, because I know how messy you can be.”  

 

_The reason why I’m so ‘messy’ is because that man never allows me to have any forks, spoons, or knives. Knifes I get, but spoons? That man is not only disgusting, but he’s thick._

 

_12:00 P.M._

 

Louis is sat on the floor in his playpen that he could easily get out of, but the problem is Harry is watching him, plus Louis knows he has no chance. After two years of trying it feels useless to keep doing it just to fail. He actually hasn’t tried to escape in about six months.

 

The worse thing about his last escape attempt was he almost succeeded, but Harry caught up to him since the boy hadn’t ran for quite some time. He was ahead of Harry by five minutes, but he had to stop, because he was about to pass out. After a minute he kept going, and he saw a road, all he had to do was get to the road, and get a car to stop.

 

He never made it to the road, Harry had grabbed him from behind. He immediately shoved a cloth into his face, and he was out. Louis was then punished, and it was awful.

 

Louis swore he wouldn’t attempt again, he saw no point anymore.

 

“Louis can you come sit on my lap.”

 

Louis felt his skin crawl with goosebumps. He gets up anyways, and sits in the man’s lap.

 

“Good boy. I love how well behaved you’ve been this week, I might still give you a spanking though.”

 

Louis eyes go big. He looks up at Harry in shock.

 

“Hey, hey don’t look at me like that. I might just spank you now for that.”

 

Louis shakes his head no. He knows Harry is cruel, but he always hopes he won’t be.

 

“I’ll think about it, but I have other good news for you.”

 

Louis looks at Harry, curious, because he never has good news.

 

“What is it Daddy?” Louis quietly asks.

 

Harry smiles. “It’s a surprise that’s the good news. You will find out on your birthday. Are you excited!”

 

Louis is not close to excited, surprises were the worst, but one on his birthday he knew it wouldn’t be good. He still remembers his first birthday here, and the surprise he gave him.

 

“I can’t wait,” Louis whispers as a tear falls down his face.     

 

_December 24th, 1997, 7:00 A.M._

 

Harry looks in his back seat at the young brunette boy, his name is Niall. The older man, who is Harry’s friend had helped stuff him in his car. He was a lot harder than Louis, because kids aren’t as willing to hear about church nowadays. Luckily for him his friend knew what he was doing, and now Harry finally has Niall, his second baby.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for all the love you all gave the first chapter.

_November 14th, 1995 3:00 P.M._

 

Louis feels the urge to pee bad, but he won’t allow himself to go. He can’t do that, but his body is close to giving up. He starts whining loudly, which causes his daddy to perk up.

 

His daddy was in the other room working on a few things for his new baby. He stops his work, and goes up to his baby.

 

He opens the door, and sees the boy wetting himself. The man finds it delightful.

 

Louis looks up to see that awful disgusting man that is claiming to be his father. He wishes to scream at him, but he knows that won’t do him any good, considering. Instead he starts bawling, embarrassed by the fact that he has pissed himself, he wishes he could disappear from this room, from existence.

 

The man rushes over, takes off the cuffs, and lifts Louis over to the changing table. Louis struggles, while continuing to sob.

 

The man doesn’t mind, and straps the boy onto the table.

 

“Calm down little one, this is nothing to be upset about, you’ve only done what you are suppose to do. I’ll let you cry this one time, but if I see tears next time, then you’ll really have something to cry about,” the man threatens.

 

Louis sobs harder, he feels awful, he’s terrified, and he wishes he never talked to that old man. It was all his fault, if he had been paying attention they wouldn’t have talked at all, and some other bloke would be here, and not him. _But what if the man has been watching me? He knows I have sisters, so either he got a lucky guess, or he planned this._

 

The man starts unzipping Louis’ onesie. Louis starts to panic, he moves his body as much as he can, but with the straps it is useless to even try. _I can still attempt to reason with the psycho._

 

Louis starts screaming into his pacifier.

 

“Hey none of that!”

 

Louis continues screaming, but louder.

 

The man is getting frustrated, so much so that he takes the pacifier out of Louis mouth. He looks at the boy waiting for him to say something.

 

Louis didn’t think he would actually succeed, so he isn’t exactly sure what to say, but he knows not to say anything dumb like earlier.

 

Louis clearly his throat. “I really don’t want to be in this situation, and you probably don’t want to go to jail, so if you let me go, then I will-”

 

“Not report me to the police blah blah blah. Now Louis let’s stop playing pretend to get out of a diaper change, we can play that game later, but for now I gotta get that icky wet diaper off, you wouldn’t want me to leave you in your own filth would you?”

 

Louis doesn’t know how to respond, so he says nothing, and stops struggling. 

 

The man smiles, he loves when his little one obeys him, but that comment upset him. “Baby I forgot your wipes I’ll be right back.”

 

The man leaves.

 

Louis doesn’t care, he looks up at the white ceiling. _I have to find a way out of this place, there’s no way I’m staying here. If the man planned this, then we either are somewhere underground, or far from other people, if it’s the second one, then this will be a lot harder to get out of. I think once I figure that out, then I can figure out where to go from there._

 

The man watches his little on his monitor, he plans to leave little Louis for an hour, so he develops a rash, that way Louis will beg his daddy to change him, or else suffer a worse rash.

 

The man continues working on the playpen, and every few minutes looks on to see how Louis is doing. For the first few minutes he seemed fine, then as time went on Louis kept looking toward the door hoping he would come back to change him.

 

It has been almost an hour, and Louis found himself crying again. He feels super uncomfortable, and cold, he wishes to be changed, and let out from the restraints. Louis doesn’t care about being changed anymore, so much that he is tempted to yell for him. _What if that’s what he wants me to do? He breaks me immediately so I’ll be begging for him to make the awful pain go away. No fuck him, I’ll wait, it’s fine._ Louis stops crying, knowing that it won’t make him feel better or fix the situation.

 

The man sees it’s been an hour, so he happily walks over to his little's room. He opens up to see a very angry little.

 

“Is someone mad? I don’t know why a little would be mad hmm.. Should I check you out to see why?”

 

_Everything I do is amusing to this man._

 

The man pulls back the tabs, and takes a look. He sees that most of the area is red, he smiles. “You poor thing it’s all red down here, sadly I don’t have any cream to make it better, but if you say it’s okay I can take this nappy off, and replace it with a new one.”

 

Louis frowns, he knows he will feel worse if he isn’t changed, but he doesn’t want to give in to him.

 

“Can you take the nappy off?” Louis asks quietly.

 

The man grins. “Who do you want to take it off? And manners? I think someone should try again.”

 

Louis closes his eyes. _It’ll be okay, I can do this, I can do this._

 

“Please daddy will you take off the nappy?”

 

The man smiles. “Of course I can sweetheart, all you had to do was ask.”

 

_December 24th, 1997 3:00 A.M._

 

Louis awakes in tears from that awful memory, and since his bottom is quite sore. Harry thought he needed a spanking before he left. Louis disagreed, he had been so good, he was trying so hard to be perfect, but his daddy didn’t care. _I wouldn’t be this upset if it had only been a hand spanking, but he also gave me the paddle._

 

Louis begins to sob. _Young me thought being left in a nappy was the worst thing, and he had hope, but Harry crushed that hope into a million pieces. It’s been over two years, it’s my birthday, and nothing has changed. Nothing will ever change. I’ll be here for the rest of my life. Harry has made sure of that, and I know that now. It’s okay though, I can live this life, it isn’t hell, it’s close, but no one is coming to save me, nor will they ever, people have probably already forgotten about me. That’s okay._ The tears continue to pour as Louis lays staring at the ceiling. _I mean I get to play football sometimes, but only if I’m wearing a bike helmet, knee pads, arm pads, mouth guard, then I’m allowed to kick the soft not real football, but it’s fine, at least he lets me play. I’ve learned that getting everything taken from you is awful, but gaining something back like football, or no more nappies, oddly is an amazing feeling, like things can get better with time. One day Harry might let me skateboard, or something, those are the days I look forward to._

 

Louis stops crying realizing it’s pointless. He gets out of bed, and walks over to his door, he opens it, and walks out. Tonight Zayn was babysitting him, which Louis enjoys, because Zayn doesn’t always treat him like a child, sometimes he lets him watch R rated films, or lets him have a sip of alcohol, he’s overall an amazing guy, so it makes no sense why he is friends with Harry. Louis has no idea how they became friends, but he knows that Zayn will never help him leave, or tell him about the friendship, or more like partnership, Zayn never seems too happy around Harry, he often looks sad, like the first time he found out about Louis. Louis remembers Zayn looking at him with a frown, but he never said anything else or looked at him that night.

 

Louis walks into the living room, and sees Zayn drinking alone. He goes over and sits next to him.

 

“Hey Louis, it’s way past your bedtime to be down here. Is something wrong?” He sets the bottle of alcohol down.

 

Louis leans back into the couch. “I had a bad dream, then I woke up, it’s also officially my 19th birthday.”

 

Zayn turns his head towards Louis. “Happy birthday. You are getting so old, it’s crazy, I got you something. Do you want to open it? Or talk about this bad dream?”

 

Louis smiles. He sometimes wishes that Zayn had kidnapped him, considering he is so nice, understanding, and most importantly makes Louis feel safe around him, like he can actually talk to him like a friend.

 

“Harry’s gifts are going to be super childish, so I’d love to open a gift that isn’t for a toddler.”

 

Zayn frowns for a second at the mention of Harry, but then smiles, and pulls out the present.

 

Louis starts to open it, he stops when he realizes what it is. “Zayn, you didn’t.” He takes the rest of the wrapping paper off revealing a VHS tape of Bad Boys.

 

Zayn smiles. “After you told me that you never have seen Bad Boys, and how you wanted to I thought why not. I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Can we watch it now? Please.”

 

Zayn shakes his head no. “I think you need to get back to bed mister.”

 

Louis hates when Zayn calls him names that a child would be called, he knows that it isn’t Zayn’s fault, but Harry’s.

 

“Please Zayn, Harry will never let me keep this VHS, so I’ll never get to see the film, this is my only chance.”

 

Zayn agrees, he knows the kid is right, Harry would toss the VHS in the trash so fast. “If you fall asleep, or are tired tomorrow it isn’t my fault.”

 

Louis smiles. “Thank you Zayn! This is already the best birthday I’ve had here, well considering the other two were awful, this one doesn't have to do much to improve.”

 

Zayn ignores his comment, and walks over to the VCR. “Alright let’s pop this bad boy in, no pun intended.”

 

Louis laughs, he doesn’t have it in him to roll his eyes about something so silly, plus he’s enjoying this rare moment of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_ May 13th, 1996 _

 

Harry dragged Louis out of his crib in the middle of the night. Louis had screamed, Harry slapped him across the face, and told him to shut up. 

 

Louis started to cry as he was carried down the stairs. He had no idea why Harry woke him, or where he was going. 

 

Harry brought the both of them outside. Louis hadn’t been outside in some time, he knew he needed to escape. 

 

Louis tried to kick at Harry, but Louis was much weaker than Harry. 

 

Harry smacked Louis’ bottom hard, and Louis knew it wasn’t the time to try to run. He knew even if he got out of Harry’s hold he wouldn’t make it that far. 

 

Harry opened the door to a mental shed. 

 

The room was empty, cold, and the floor was concrete. 

 

“I’m setting you down, if you try to run, then life will only get worse for you,” Harry’s cold voice threatened. 

 

Louis chose not to speak, he knew that Harry didn’t want an answer. 

 

Harry set him down on the cold floor; Louis instantly felt goosebumps. 

 

Harry left him alone for a minute, and he didn’t bother to move, he knew it still wasn’t the time. 

 

“Stand up, and take off your clothes,” Harry ordered. 

 

Louis stood up shaking. He was terrified, but he slowly took off his shirt that said I’m daddy’s little boy. He then took off his purple socks. He was then left in only his diaper, while Harry stared waiting. Louis couldn’t, he started to cry. 

 

Harry looked at the young fragile man with joy, but also anger, because while he enjoyed his tears he needed to teach his boy a lesson. 

 

Harry walked behind him, and ripped off his nappy. Louis started to sob, and fell to his knees to try to cover himself, and because he couldn’t handle standing anymore, he was too weak. 

 

Harry grabbed a metal handcuff that was attached to the ground, then put it onto Louis’ left wrist. 

 

Louis looked at his wrist, and instantly started to pull at it. He quickly realized that the cuff was attached to a chain nailed into the concrete. He was stuck in this cold shed, and he wouldn’t be able to escape whatever Harry was going to do. 

 

Louis feared he would be whipped with a switch until he bled, but he saw no switches, and Louis hadn’t done anything wrong, but Harry never cares about that. 

 

Harry walked over to a corner of the room, and picked up a high-pressure hose. 

 

Louis had no idea what he planned to do with that, but he still backed as far away as he could from Harry and the hose. 

 

Harry turned towards Louis, while holding the high-pressure hose. 

 

“Get up Louis.” 

 

Louis shivered at the sound of his name. He didn’t want to move from his spot, but he knew if he didn’t get up Harry would hurt him worse than whatever he plans to do now. 

 

“You decided to take off your nappy twice today, one of those times you wet the bed. I didn’t give you a bath, because little one you need a shower.” 

 

Harry pushed down on the hose, and fired it right at Louis. 

 

Louis screamed at first out of shock, then from the pain of water. Louis tried to move away from it, but it did him no good, he ended up falling, then he was told to stand up, and face the wall, while Harry hit him with the hose over his bottom, and back. The pain was unbearable. He didn’t move out of fear that Harry would make it worse. 

 

Once he finished Louis’ back and bottom was completely raw and red, he was even bleeding a bit. 

 

Harry had turned off the light leaving Louis in the dark, then he left. 

 

Louis had instantly collapsed to the floor. He was sobbing, and shivering, he tried to get warm by holding his body close to his chest, but he couldn’t seem to stop shivering. He was scared. He didn’t like being alone in the dark, or being cold. He worried that Harry would leave him here all night, or for days. 

 

Hours passed, and Louis continued to lay on the cold concrete; he had attempted to leave once he could move a little, but it was no hope, he couldn’t even reach the door, plus he believed it was locked. 

 

He had given up, because he was tired, and he knew he wasn’t getting out until that devil of a man came back. 

 

_ I will get out of here. I will be saved. This won’t be my life forever, I know it won’t. Harry will slip up one day, and I’ll get out, I’ll see my friends and family again. Things will be great again. _

 

Louis knew he was lying to himself, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to believe that things could be better, that life would be normal again, that seeing his friends and family again would actually happen. 

 

But it had been six months, everyone probably thought he ran away, and if there was an investigation it was over. 

 

Louis shut his eyes tight, and pictured himself at home where he felt warm hugs, hot tea, and love. As he fell into his old world he had fallen asleep. 

 

\---------

 

“Louis.” 

 

Louis opens his eyes, and see’s Zayn staring back at him. 

 

“You dozed off during the movie,” Zayn explains. 

 

Louis sits up, and rubs at his eyes. “I had a nightmare again. Well technically, it was actually just a earlier memory from here.”

 

Zayn sits down next to Louis. “Do you want to talk about this memory?” 

 

Louis looks at Zayn. “I didn’t want to wear anymore, so I thought why not take it off. That was a terrible idea, because I ended up wetting the bed. Daddy-I mean- fuck.” 

 

Zayn says nothing, but he feels sad for the boy. 

 

“He changed me, and cleaned up the mess, then put me to bed without saying a word, but later he brought me to the shed, and used a high pressure hose on me, then he left me there for two days alone.” 

 

Zayn sucks in a shaky breath. “Why do you think you are having these memories?” 

 

Louis feels puzzled. He isn’t exactly sure why. 

 

“Did Harry do it again recently?”

 

Louis shakes his head. “No, he never did that again.”

 

Zayn puts his hand on Louis shoulder. “You need to get up to bed, Harry will be home soon, and he wouldn’t be happy with me or you if I let you sleep out here.” 

 

Louis nods sadly. He doesn’t want to be alone with him, he wants Zayn to stay so bad, or to take him back to his place. 

 

“What if I just got up, and left.”

 

Zayn frowns, and shifts his eyes. “You know you wouldn't get out the front door, we have gone over this.”   

 

Louis stands up, his eyes are watering. “But what if you looked away, and I left.” 

 

Louis knows the answer, but he has to ask. 

 

Zayn stands up, and looks Louis in the eyes. “Louis we are in a blizzard, so even if I allowed you, you would freeze out there. Also you know that I just can’t Louis, don’t make me explain, or have to stop you.” 

 

The tears had fallen from his eyes. “But I can’t Zayn! It’s my 19th birthday, and I don’t want to celebrate it here. I don’t want to spend another minute in this house with him, please Zayn.”

 

Zayn felt his insides turning, but he couldn’t let Louis leave. “Louis I know you wish you were home with your family, I know you miss your friends, but it’ll be okay. I’ll stay for the holidays, okay?” 

 

Louis feels comfort in those words, he suddenly feels a little better. He wipes his tears away. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

 

Zayn guides Louis up to his room, and tucks him in, which made Louis blush. 

 

“Could you lay with me?” 

 

Zayn feels hesitant, but he still lays down on top of the covers. Louis gives him a small smile as a thank you. 

 

They both lay for a moment in silence looking at each other. 

 

“Zayn?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“When is your birthday?” 

 

“January 12th.” 

 

“We’re both capricorns,” Louis says with a smile. 

 

“Yeah, we totally are bud.” 

 

“I like this,” Louis whispers.

 

Zayn smiles, but deep down he does too. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ August 20th, 1997 1:00 A.M.  _

 

The halls of the university are completely empty. No one is in any of the rooms, or the common area, it almost seems abandoned, except you can hear the sound of running water in the shared bathroom. 

 

Niall found himself in the bathroom at this time attempting to wipe out permanent marker. He managed to get it on his pants, his brand new pants, that cost twenty pounds. He shouldn’t have spent that much, but he wanted to look good and impress everyone. The problem was no one is here. Niall came a whole week early, they let him in, but he isn’t allowed to go anywhere that isn’t his room, common area, or the toilets. Which means there is basically nothing to do here, so he plans to look around town later.  

 

_ August 20th, 1997 7:00 P.M.  _

 

Harry shoved the rest of his groceries into the back of his car. He has Zayn watching the boy at home, while he had to go a few towns over to get food and a few fun things for Louis. 

 

Harry shuts the back of his trunk, and looks to his left. He sees a young beautiful man with brunette hair. Harry stops, and stares at him picturing the young man with a paci in between his teeth. He quickly stops looking, but then he looks back. 

 

_ I have to have him.  _

 

 

_ November 13th, 1997 7:00 P.M. _

 

Niall’s flatmates are out for the weekend, so it’s just going to be him in his flat all weekend. He’s excited about it, because he loves his mates, but he also needs some time to himself. He can only handle Olly, George, and Jack for so long before he wants to scream. 

 

His plan for the weekend is to relax. He has no midterms, no projects, so he can actually relax for a few days for once. 

 

Niall’s first plan is the telly that he finally can have to himself. He walks over, takes a seat, and turns on the television. 

 

“Today is the two year anniversary since Louis Tomlinson went missing. It was when young sixteen year old Louis had not returned home after theatre practice when Louis family began to worry.” 

 

“Poor bloke,” Niall says under his breath. He’s tempted to switch the channel, but he is slightly curious. 

 

“Some believed he ran away at first, but after some time people believe he was taken, or killed. Louis family said they believe that he is alive, and well, but will not further comment on this, and wish to be left alone.” 

 

Niall switches the channel to something a bit more lighthearted, golf. 

 

 

 

_ December 23th, 1997 11:00 P.M.  _

 

Harry stares at his prey longingly. The young lanky lad is walking up the snow covered steps, but Harry isn’t paying any mind to the boys destination, instead he is focused on the boys red lips; Harry couldn’t wait to put a paci in between them. 

 

“What’s the plan?” Harry is almost taken aback forgetting that he had someone with him. He looks over at the older gentlemen almost annoyed with his mere existence. 

 

“All of Niall’s flatmates are gone, and mostly everyone has left for Christmas break, except Niall, so there wouldn’t be a lot of witnesses if something is to go wrong.” 

 

Harry turns back to look out his foggy window, he quickly wipes some of it off using his sleeve. He stares at the door to the house, then opens his door. “Be ready.” 

 

_ December 23th, 1997 10:55 P.M.   _

 

Niall is shivering his ass off, he had decided to walk to the his local foods store, but didn’t realize how cold it was. He couldn't wait to lay under his covers without his mates giving him shit, which they always did, because Niall couldn’t handle the harsh England weather. 

 

Niall sees his warm heated building, “Thank god,” he whispers under his breath. As he is approaching he notices a car parked across the street with tinted windows,  _ odd. Was someone else still here? Or getting picked up? Probably.  _ He keeps walking, but then looks back for a split second. 

 

Niall turns back, and unlocks the front door. Almost like his first week here no one is out in the common room, which is rare, usually someone is always there doing homework, watching a movie, or sleeping. Niall continues past it, then past the toilets, takes a left, and opens the door to his room. 

 

He throws down basically everything, flops down onto his bed, and wraps his orange fuzzy blanket around himself,  _ warmth.  _

 

_ December 23th, 1997 11:20 P.M.  _

 

Harry was able to let himself in, because Niall didn’t shut the door all the way, which was good for him, because he didn’t want to fuck up his credit card causing him to get mad, then take it out on his new baby, no he wants Niall to feel comfortable, and happy, plus it’s his little one’s birthday tomorrow, and that’s one of his favorite holidays. 

 

Harry walks past the common room looking for any sign of his new baby, but finds nothing. He searches the toilets, and a few other rooms. 

 

He takes a left, and hears noise coming from behind the door.  _ My baby.  _

 

_ December 23th, 1997 11:35 P.M.  _

 

Niall grabs a pair of pants, and brings them over to his suitcase. He was almost finished packing he only needed one or two more outfits, and a toothbrush. His flight back to Ireland didn’t leave until 3:00 P.M. tomorrow, so he still had plenty of time to pack his last two things. 

 

Niall starts to think about the Christmas dinner that his mum always makes, and his stomach immediately starts to growl. _I got to get a snack or_ _something._

 

He turns the light off to his room, and walks out.

 

CRASH!

 

Niall looks over towards the noise to see nothing. “What the fuck was tha-” A wet cloth is shoved into Niall’s face. 

 

Niall’s vision starts to blur, but he can see a man with brown hair staring devilishly down at him. 

 

“I finally have you.” Niall hears before he can’t hear anything, then it all goes black. 

 

_ December 24th, 1997 7:00 A.M.  _

 

Harry stares at his new baby like a prize. 

 

The boy’s mouth is slightly opened, and his hair is slightly ruffled. Harry ruffles it some more, he smiles at him, then grabs a pacifier from off the ground, probably one of Louis. 

 

He puts it into his baby boy’s mouth, then gives him a kiss on the forehead. 

 

“Welcome home my baby.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall is finally here! Woohoo! Leave me a comment, and let me know what you thought :).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter! Yay! I added new tags, so make sure to read what they are before reading, thanks, and enjoy!

_ December 24th, 1997 6:58 A.M.  _

 

Zayn’s eyes flutter open, he turns to look at Louis’ butterfly clock, 6:58 A.M., he knew he had only slept a few hours, which was nice, but he knows he can’t stay up in Louis room any longer. Harry would have his head if he found the two of them in bed together, and Louis would get the worst of it. 

 

Zayn looks at the innocent young man, and smiles, but it quickly fades, and he leaves. 

 

He shuts the door quietly not wanting to wake the lad. He starts stepping down the steps when Harry walks in with a boy draped over his shoulder. 

 

Zayn stares frozen, Harry looks up with a smile. 

 

“Look, I got my new boy.” 

 

Zayn wants to vomit right on the steps, but he can’t, he swallows down the feeling, and all other emotions.

 

“Zayn, what are you doing standing around? Come on down,” Harry says laced with a threat. 

 

Zayn knew better, than to overreact, or even have emotion. 

 

He sits down on the couch near the brunette boy who is lightly snoring with a purple pacifier wrapped around his lips. 

 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” 

 

“Yes, he sure is,” he says almost automatically. 

 

Harry caress the boys face as if he were a cat, he continues to do this for a few minutes paying no attention to Zayn, who feel’s his vomit coming back up. 

 

Zayn can’t help himself, he needs answers. “How did this happen? What’s your plan for Louis?”

 

Harry stops touching the boy, and looks up at the man. Harry feels a bit annoyed at him for interrupting him, but he guesses he needs to explain himself.  

 

“I didn’t think I would ever need to adopt another boy, but I happened to see him, and I knew that I needed him. As for Louis it’ll be the same, he might have some silly ideas, but I’ll make sure to clear those right up,” Harry says with an irritated smile.  

 

Zayn knew that was talk for punishment, and he knew he should warn Louis to be good, but he just knows Louis will probably push Harry’s buttons, even when he tries not to. 

 

Zayn realizes he hasn’t responded, while Harry has been staring waiting for him to open his mouth.

 

“I’m glad Louis will have a little brother, I bet he will like him a lot, and try not to be too harsh on him, he’s trying his best,” he says trying to sound neutral, but sounding more like a plead. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes, and slightly laughs. “Louis is my baby not yours. I will treat him however the fuck I want to, okay?” 

 

Zayn wishes he hadn’t said anything. “Yeah, okay.” 

 

 

_ December 24th, 1997 8:50 A.M.  _

 

Niall’s body starts to move a little, the boy is beginning to stir. 

 

His eyes open slightly, he feels like utter shit, like after sleeping fourteen hours when your body only needed eight. 

 

Niall can’t seem to remember falling asleep. He remembers being in his room packing for Ireland.  _ Fuck, holy fuck, did I oversleep. Fuck. I hope I didn’t miss my flight.  _

 

Niall looks over to his right, and sees wooden bars.  _ What the fuck?  _ Niall feels anxious, and scared, he doesn’t even want to look around to figure out what is going on. 

 

He closes his eyes, then lifts his left hand, but he can only move it about an inch.

 

_ No. This isn’t happening, I’m in a dream. I’ll wake up from it in three, two, one.  _

 

Niall opens his eyes, and sees that he isn’t in a dream, but a fucking nightmare. Both his hands and legs are cuffed to the crib, his hands are covered with bright pastel purple mittens, and he is wearing a shirt that he can’t see what it says, but he knows for a fact that something soft, and squishy is covering his privates and bottom. He didn’t dare look down at that, because he just knows what he’ll see. 

 

_ Maybe I’m on the plane already, and I just fell asleep, and I’m having awful nightmares, even though I can feel everything, and that none of this feels like a dream.  _

 

Niall starts to cry, the tears fly down the sides of his face, and down onto the mattress. 

 

As he looks around the room at what he believes is a changing table, a rug with rattles on it, a rocking chair, and other childish decor, he knows someone must have taken him. 

 

It then all hits him.  _ Brown hair, the cloth, fuck! Fuck! FUCK!  _

 

He starts to sob hard, he knows for certain that brown hair took him. 

 

 

_ December 24th,1997  9:00 A.M.  _

 

Almost like clockwork Louis was up at nine on the dot. It was like his body knew if he slept any longer Daddy would come in, and harm him. 

 

Louis saw that Zayn was gone, which he knew would happen, because Harry would never allow that, he is very possessive. 

 

Louis gets up from his bed, pulls off his dry pull up, then grabs the usual supplies. 

 

He walks over to the door, like normal, but then stops. 

 

_ Is someone crying? It sounds muffled, but I swear someone is.  _

 

Louis moves back onto his bed, and pushes his ear against the wall.  __

 

He instantly hears the sobbing of someone he had never heard before.  _ Daddy I mean Harry! Harry! Harry! Said he was working on something for me in this room...what if, no, he wouldn’t. Actually maybe, he is an awful person, so taking someone else sounds possible. But why would he get someone else?  _

 

Louis is so confused, and worried, but not just for himself. 

 

“Louis, let’s get going, or we start are day off with ten spanks to your lovely bottom,” Harry threatens through the monitor. 

 

Louis blushes, and shakily rushes out to the bathroom. 

 

He sets his supplies on the side of the tub, because he really needs to pee, which means Harry will come in and degrade him. 

 

Louis sighs as he stares at the potty, paying no attention to the real toilet, which he knows no amount of begging, pleading, etc. will allow him to use it. It’s the potty, pull up, or diaper, and nothing else. 

 

Louis sits down on the cold plastic, then points his business down; making a mess is not ever a good idea, which he learned the hard way by being made to piss himself without a pull up or diaper on, while he was still wearing bottoms. Harry said if he wanted to make a mess anywhere, then go ahead make a mess of yourself. Louis felt terrible having to do that, and now always makes sure to not make a mess. 

 

Harry enters with a giant grin on his face. “Is my big boy using his potty all by himself today?” 

 

Louis wants to slap it off his face, but he would like to have a good birthday. “Yes, Daddy.” 

 

Harry walks right in front of him making him feel smaller than he already is. “Give me your hand sweetheart?” 

 

Louis reluctantly puts his hand on Harry’s hands’. 

 

Harry starts to caress Louis hand, Louis slightly whines. 

 

“Shh, go ahead baby, go potty for Daddy.” 

 

Louis wishes he could sink into the floor, but instead he does as told, and starts to pee.

 

Harry continues to cheer him on, which causes Louis’ face to become beet red from embarrassment. There’s nothing more humiliating, than having to pee in front of someone, while they hold onto your hand, like your a child. 

 

Louis finally finishes. 

 

“You did it! See that wasn’t bad, now are tummy won’t hurt.” Harry smiles down at him. 

 

Louis nods, he wouldn’t want an upset stomach.       

 

Harry has him lay down onto his mat, then he does up the pull up. “Guess what my big boy?” 

 

Louis sucks in a breath. “What daddy?” 

 

“It’s your birthday! Happy 2nd birthday! You are getting so old, you are truly becoming my big boy huh?” 

 

Louis nods.

 

Smack! 

 

Louis quickly rubs at his bottom,  _ ow.  _

 

He already knows what he did wrong. 

 

“Thank you, daddy.” 

 

“You’re welcome Lou. Now I do have a present I want you to open now, so go take a look in the bathtub.”

 

Louis slowly goes over to the tub already terrified at what it could be. 

 

Louis looks down, and sees a blue box with a white ribbon on top.

 

“Sit in the bath, and open it.” 

 

Louis does, he takes the ribbon off, then lifts open the box. Louis looks down.  _ No, no, no. I can’t do it, no.  _

 

Louis stares at the diaper, and then the enema kit in horror. 

 

“Remember your first birthday? When I surprised you with it. It was very kind of me to give you an enema, don’t you think?” 

 

Louis wants to die, he never wanted to have another enema after Louis made him do it on his birthday, then for the next two days, but then it was never brought back. 

 

_ Maybe if I plead? He would love that. Fuck.  _

 

Louis starts to cry. 

 

Harry kneels next to Louis. “Oh sweetheart no need for tears. Big boys don’t cry about silly little enemas, unless little Lou needs a spanking to help him remember that.” 

 

Louis’ eyes grow big, he quickly shakes his head ‘no’. 

 

“Well then give yourself an enema,” he threatens. 

 

Louis pulls out the diaper, then sets it next to him. He stares down at the blue bag, tube, and olive oil.  _ I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this.  _

 

Harry is growing impatient, he doesn’t want to punish his boy on his birthday, but if he stalls any longer he just might. 

 

Harry pulls out the equipment, and sets it on the edge of the tub. “Lay on your back, and bring your knees to your chest.” 

 

Louis waste no time to follow instructions.  _ I have to do this. It’ll be over in fifteen minutes, and then everything will be okay.  _

 

Harry smiles, happy that his boy is finally listening to him, and isn’t whining about it either. 

 

“Good boy, daddy is happy that you are listening, and doing as you are told. I think I’ll only make you hold it for ten minutes, does that sound good?” 

 

Louis shakes his head yes quickly knowing Harry could change his mind in a second. “Yes, thank you daddy.” He is actually grateful, because fifteen minutes is pure torture.

 

Louis closes his eyes not wanting to see the tube that would eventually be in him. 

 

_ Nineteen, I’m really nineteen years old. How have I gotten this old? It was like I was sixteen yesterday. Now- _

 

Louis whines, and opens his eyes to see the tube being inserted. 

 

“Shh, no whining, just relax little one.” 

 

Harry finds enjoyment watching his boy lay so still for him, he almost feels bad for hitting his bottom with the paddle yesterday, but then he glances at his beautiful bruised bottom, and that feeling disappears immediately.     __

 

Louis feels some water, and he already can’t do it.  _ I lied. I lied. I lied. I really can’t handle this.  _

 

“Daddy please,” Louis whines.

 

Harry looks at Louis, then looks at the blue bag, squeezes it, then turns back to Louis. 

 

_ I’m never begging again.  _

 

Louis attempts not to whine, but he can’t help it, because it is super uncomfortable, and painful. 

 

Harry takes out the tube, then puts on the cringely white diaper. Louis shutters, he hasn’t been in one in some time, and it doesn’t bring back any good memories. 

 

“I’ll be back in ten minutes, then you will be able to go, if you go before, then everything fun I have planned for today is gone, and you can stay in your bed all day,” Harry threatens with a smile. 

 

“I understand daddy, I’ll be good.” 

 

 

_ December 24th, 1997 9:20 A.M.  _

 

Niall thought he had sobbed forever, but really it had only been like twenty minutes. He now is focused on escaping, because he wasn’t going to stay and find out what fresh hell awaits him behind that door. 

 

_ If I pull at the cuffs hard enough, then maybe my hand will be free, then I easily undo the other ones, and jump out of the crib, then out a window, or the door.  _

 

**_The door could be locked._ ** _ True.  _

 

**_Did you see any windows?_ ** Niall looks around, but doesn’t spot one. 

 

_ I need to focus first on getting the cuffs off before anything else.  _

 

Niall pulls and pulls at the cuffs, but it’s like pulling at an elephant's leg; no matter how hard you pull it’s not moving. 

 

_ FUCK!  _

 

Niall’s eyes start to water again.  _ I’m really fucking stuck here until someone comes.  _

 

_ Why?  _

 

_ What did I do to deserve this?  _

 

The door to the room opens, Niall turns to look who it is. 

 

_ Brown hair.  _


End file.
